gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Captaingoldvane2
Welcome to the notorious, Captain Goldvane's talk page! Rules. No bad launguage. No calling me names. No arguing about if someone is Slappy or not. ALWAYS remmber to sign your posts! Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Richard Goldvane page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Piplupower (Talk) 02:25, July 28, 2010 Hey is it ok if i chat with u if i am REALLY Bored? please leave a message on my talk page Captain Jim Logan 01:11, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Commissioner Captain Jim Logan Hey Green Its Me George I Added a Pic Hey. Hey, George! It be me Greencloths, but my main pirate is Richard Goldvane, i would have him in Francis but hes a guildmaster! francis thing i saw what you said on pizzamans talkpage. he can be inwhatever guild he wants, and if you start argueing... it will be bad for you. -_- i didnt mean anything mean! Dude. Me and him are like buddies. We can talk about something. We wont argue. But dont get onto me please. im not meaning anything mean. dont ' warn ' me. Im sorry if i sound mean. I was wondering why he left. He loved the guild . we WONT argue. Savvy? Guild Ummm I Was Kicked from The Brigade for Weird Reasons But Its True Me And Green Were Buddies Can I Can I Join The Crew Of The Green Runner ( george treasurestealer ) Welcome to the crew! Sure, George! WARNING: WARNING! '''The rule is part of the crew, part of the ship! lol JK Are You? Are You Going On Pirates? Aye. I am...... right about... NOW. btw remember to sign your posts! Gotcha Im Heading On NowPizzaman99 02:44, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Tell Me Tell me When The Crew Has Any Events Hey, i haven't talked to you yet. Hey, what's up? i'm doing this for an achievement. lol Ummmm? Ummm All I did was Backspace XD Then Retype XD For An Edit! But Srry Green Hmm.. weird... Hmm.. i veiwed my Richard Goldvane page after it said you edited it and then everything was gone. Then i clicked edit and it was all back.. no need to say sorry, just was a bug a guess. Category we don't need a category about your pages. just put them on your pirate page or something. Stpehen (talk) 00:42, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ... ok-then.. fine. fine..... Captaingoldvane2 00:42, August 27, 2010 (UTC) because i know you werent trying to get a badge. its just that you made a category noone else had, and quite frankly, you are supposed to ask an admin before doing that. and besides, it would be way to complicated having categories saying who is in guilds and is friends with who and stuf like that 01:58, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ban i am banning you until you request that the guilds wiki be deleted. it is bad for both wikis. why make that, when you have this! is it because you are not admin? did i do something you didnt like? 16:40, August 28, 2010 (UTC) by making that wiki you have begun draining editors from this wiki. this is bad. enjoy your ban AND LOOK AT THE CONTRIBUTORS FOR MY USER PAGE ON THE GUILDS WIKI!!! IT WAS SLAPPY THAT WROTE THAT ON MY PAGE!!! HE SHOULD BE BANNED!!! Slappy. Sorry about slappy doing that.. i will make sure it doesnt happen again. Captaingoldvane2 16:44, August 28, 2010 (UTC) reported i have reported you to wiki staff for plagerism 17:05, August 28, 2010 (UTC) alsoi quote this Alright everyone... if Piplupower gets on this Wiki dont let her. and all of you who wanna be admin... id LOVE to make you admin... but idk how and ( Mean Voice ) PIPLUPOWER wont tell me and has sided with other Wiki Leaders to not tell me how. Im really mad at them and i will NOT be adding to POTCO Players Wiki ANYMORE. Please ask Pip or Eliza how to make admins, dont tell them i wanna know and do '''NNNNOOOOOOTTTT tell them that you edit here. I think Pip is jealous. so she/he is REALLY mad. dont need for them to tell me. and why would I be jealos. ou havfe a 5 or 6 edtor wik ith only 30 or 40 page. have a 20 or 30 dtr wik with acheivements and a cstom background and polls and tempates where everyone plays NICE and noone as CONSPIRACY against other wkis. Sorry. Sorry.... why are you so mad? Im not deleting my Wiki. And what's with you? I mean i sad ' Jealous ' because you seem to be really mad that i made my site. But i will NOT be deleting the Guild Wiki. unblocked you are Unblocked. 18:07, September 1, 2010 (UTC) i wanna join that guild i wanna join elitesharpshooters!Pizzaman99 23:52, September 2, 2010 (UTC) question do you want any of the small text next too it? 14:10, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Rise of the Empire The Ancient Empire would like to make peace with your guild. If we do this, you are part of the Imperial Alliance but yiu dont have to switch guilds. 17:19, September 3, 2010 (UTC) No you dont have to be EITC but if you CHOOSE to be EITC you can. And you must follow orders from all of the Ancient Empire. We could meet right now message me when ur ready to go. P.S. Revan is only used for absolute neccessary reasons. I will be showing up as Lucius. 17:33, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Ready ok i'm there. 17:40, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I wanna Play Test Can ye Give Me Your Account i wont change it i promise i just wanna... i just wanna borrow it and fish and get famed stuff um... im ok with you HAVING the guild wiki, but advertising it is different. advertise it anywhere but here. thats like pirates online forums advertising another POTCO forum. 23:17, September 3, 2010 (UTC) advertise ANYWHERE but here Yes And Maybe Ok I Can Represent Both Because I Have a Big memory And Dont Lose it for years And I Might Join The Guild If I Dont Get Bored of my low lvl Idea Ahoy there, richard! I got quite an idea for your guild. Maybe you guys can launch a mission to search for the Legendary throwing knives, Mercer's Blades. Heard of pirates online wikia? Go there and search them up. You'll find em interestinng. Nate Raidhawk 22:26, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Nate Raidhawk Hmm I see, but Royale Cove is purely just Lore for the Parliament, just like Raven's Cove. It was never meant to copy your, "Sector 4" And anyways.... The story is more detailed than just some random town. Besides, the pictures can be used for anyone, thats the whole point of it. And those pictures are just temporary, as I will get some better one's soon. Oh and btw, do you want to join the Parliament? Warhawk1 20:33, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Parliament We are a group of the most powerful people in the Carribean. It is almost like a brethern court, only bigger and better. We hold great power, and more gold. No, it is NOT a guild, and for the most part, we are peaceful as well Warhawk1 20:41, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Think about it We have the most innfluencial people at least. Ben Macmorgan, Captain Leon, Francis Bluehawk, Duchess of Anemois, Dog O'Hawk, and much more. Just think about joining. Warhawk1 20:52, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Camp Baboon Forest and Francis Brigade I have rollbacked the pages that the IP user cleared out. Hopefully everything is back to normal on the pages. Please put a message on my talk page if your pages are cleared again. A ban may be in order for the person who erased everything if they do it again. 18:20, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Cool i liked the first part of the story. You made the Menace exactly as i pictured him. Please hurry to get these done, i cant wait to read it all. I AM THE PRIDE OF THE MANDALORIAN! 03:13, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Hmm It depends, are you even indian, or what are you exactly? British? Warhawk1 00:47, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Parliament Which pirate do you use more often? That should be the one that is a Representative in Parliament. The sooner you get back to me the sooner I can add you. ~ Jack Swordmenace Ye be Invited! Slappy New Year will be hosted by Slappy himself at Tormenta thrall room Sept. 21st, 2010 at 5:00. Paint or Photoshop Just edit them like any picture. 02:05, September 21, 2010 (UTC) joining Hey, if you want to join come on now cause im online now and ill guild you I think green is on my friends list. So ya, just come on when you come on I will chose what rank you are. But you will still be Third In Command 20:39, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Guild Rank Hey, so if ya join guild he is your rank You will be: Third in Command And a Trojan 21:15, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Rank Sry I was eating dinner when I was afk You could be Knight if you want or trojan so far we got 2 conqusitadors so i dont want any more 22:13, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Online Hurry! If you can COME ON RIGHT NOW FOR BATTLE PLANS 23:43, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Why do you ppl always blame me? I don't make the decisions in the Parliament, im just a messanger, and besides im thinking about quitting The Covenant Empire 23:52, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Jack Swordmenace His wiki name is Countpr if you can find him. Just leave a message on the BP page. I already quit and formed my empire The Covenant Empire 00:39, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Indeed Yes, he is the mastermind behind BP The Covenant Empire 00:44, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Bc It was under his command, I was the messanger And now I declare war on BP The Covenant Empire 00:54, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey Dear Captain Goldvane, We never took action against your guild in military matters as we are not a military group. Any such accusations can be taken up with me personally and we can straighten any kinks out (I'm a bit more REASONABLE than some of my fellow members it seems.... - coughs - lol ) I apologize personally for any confusion with this, as one of the Founder's of British Parliament it is and was my responsibility to ensure this did not happen. James Warhawk spoke without conferring with us, and thus, this problem is created. I had nothing to do with any of this, it was in my absense this debacle occured. I can assure you I did not sign any contract regarding a Confederacy of Guilds Await Your Reply, Jack Swordmenace no problem No problem, but I don't know how to create a hyperlink. You can change yours to Raven's Cove but could you do me a favor and add hyperlinks to the members' pages? Thanks no problem No problem, but I don't know how to create a hyperlink. You can change yours to Raven's Cove but could you do me a favor and add hyperlinks to the members' pages? Thanks ~ Jack Swordmenace Come online Hey, could you come online on Green? He is second in command of guild and we need a meeting... SOON 17:58, September 23, 2010 (UTC) what! Hello, Mr. Speedchat, Captain Richard Goldvane, But I have no idea what you are talking about! Warhawk1 01:11, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Speedchat name Erased by CaptainGoldvane2 No name calling on my talk page. 01:25, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Bwahahahaha Dear Mr. Dudewithfunnyhat, I would like to say only one thing to you. This war will lead to the end of all piracy, EITC, Navy Swine, and even complete order in not only the Carribean, but the entire planet of Earth. Our plans don't stop there, soon, once this world is in our hands, we will burn it, and move on to the next one. Just look at Raven's Cove, you really think the EITC burned all the civilians??? Well, if so, you are indefinitley wronged. The Covenant Empire will soon rule the Carribean, all the treasures burned, and all the kings shall be lost with their once precious throne, dwindling into the oblivion of destruction. You face an enemy you can't beat, Mr Dudewithfunnyhat, and yet what draws you to fight against us? Courage? Blindness of the Truth? Or perhaps because you truly are what you have vowed to destroy, you my friend, are a Power-Hungry Warmonger, the enemy such as Leon you hate with all your spirit. Give up while you still can, or face the enemy that will bring upon your total destruction... Warhawk1 01:33, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Guild going down. Your guild going down. Anti T-Hunter Inc will CCRRUUSSHH The T-Hunter Inc! The Imortal Mastery. 17:22, September 24, 2010 (UTC) administration due to the bannign of warhawk, we need a new admin, and me and matt decided that uou are the primary choice. you will become the head of low admins, and i will email you some info you cant tell anyone 21:21, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi i am new here! Hey i dont know if u know me on POTCO but my Brother is the player pirate king and uh i need yer expertice on somethings. reply rules there are no rules for adminship. do not enable the stubs track yet. did you check ur email yet? 12:16, September 25, 2010 (UTC) spam have you checked your spam box? your email might have bocked me. ill try sending it again, ayways 15:43, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Lost Blade Thing Hey, I noticed on the Lost Blade of El Fantasma page that it was a pic of a weapon with cursed fire. Ik it was prob the Spinecrest Blade right? Anyways, I wanted to know if you had it. Do you think that I should choose that from El Patron's loot chest instead of the Nautalis Blade? Warhawk1 22:48, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok So whould you choose the Bitter End? Warhawk1 22:56, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok... I'll put your spot back. Calm down. What I won't do is remove someone because YOU are mad. That's very egotistical of you. Bandidos Empire Well, if you want to join with your other pirate, Jack Can, you may, but to be a governor in the empire, I'm gonna have to see what I can do. Some of my high ranked guildmembers haven't been on yet, so gimme a day to see if I can fit you in. Aye? Nate Raidhawk 00:21, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Guilds Excuse me, but how do you add your own guild to the guilds page? CRUNCHY BUTTERY POPCORN!?!? THAT IS SO SUPERLY EPIC!! :o - eats popcorn - BOO HOO HA HA!! 19:51, October 4, 2010 (UTC) OMIGOSH EEK! - spits out popcorn and shines him with a hanky - All better? Hehe... - grins foolishly - 21:56, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Tomorrow not tonight probably tomorrow This is twice now. Two times now you have acted incredibly rudely to me. If you want to keep your spot in Parliament (which is very desirable since you are Raven's Cove rep) you should post an apology for making a mockery of us on the Parliament page. ~ Jack Swordmenace Grr sorry about that Wow that was confusing. I think Warhawk removed his vote and gave me one (the 5th vote). Anyway, sorry about that, I hadn't seen where Warhawk had taken his own vote section down, my mistake. But since we don't have a Goldhawk in the Brethren Court, and only votes from pirate lords are valid, his vote doesn't count. (Traditional process). Sorry about all that, I'll remove it all and fix it as best I can. ~ Jack Swordmenace Not at the moment, as we are already at too many lords (I couldn't say yes to some people and no to others, and there are only supposed to be 9 Lords really) ~ Jack Swordmenace Famed Weapon Party! It Will Be Today Around 7 Eastern I Will Get a Server when im online Pirate Lords category? Hey can you make a category called Pirate Lords? Or Brethren Court members? or something along those lines. I like Pirate Lords better XD ~ Jack Swordmenace, King of the 5th Brethren Court Hello! I was really bored, so I made the category that Jack Swordmenace wanted. Sorry if you wanted to make it. :D 02:09, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Mean unregistered I blocked him/her for putting that rude message. 20:05, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm confused The whole reason we created the 5th Brethren Court was to get rid of Leon, is that Jonathan Juryrig or whatever your pirate? Why do you have one pirate working with pirates and one working with EITC? We are naturally enemies, and are going to battle tomorrow. And also, the idea was in your head from the Brethren Court, I know so because they are exactly the same only you put EITC instead of pirates. Its fine and all, I just think its kind of weird ~ Jack Swordmenace Mate.. Yer talking to a pirate. Why would we want to unite the EITC? They are our enemies, we want them to be weaker not stronger. ~ Jack Swordmenace Categories You shouldn't add the categories of American Users, Rollback, Admins and male users to a pirate page. Those categories are meant for the userpage not a pirate page. Also your userpage doesn't need to protected from all users editing it. The only time you protect a page is if a lot of vandalizing is occuring on that page. 19:24, October 19, 2010 (UTC) well there already is one. http://sorcerers-apprentice.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyHome 01:39, October 20, 2010 (UTC) well i found it out by going to wikia.com, and i searched "The Sorcerer's Apprentice", and it showed up. in my opinon, you should go to that one, edit for a long while, then request adoption. the reason i say this is that it is much easier to look at a preexisting page on a preexisting wiki, than to look at a completely blank page on a completely blnk wiki. see what i mean? also, that wiki is already set to an old theme. if you make a new wiki, it puts you on the new look. 11:47, October 20, 2010 (UTC) if you eve want any help with something like a background, you can ask me. hey is... francis on? I need to meet somebody in Brigade. I need to meet Francis really badly. Matthew DarkskullTalk ................. waiting Matthew DarkskullTalk Francis Bridage Museum I am sorry that when I moved the page, everything was deleted. I can't restore anything that was on the page. I tried to get everything back but I can't. I have recreated the page and added the images back. Once again, I am so sorry for the mistake. 14:03, October 21, 2010 (UTC) err.... i kind of forgot. ask obsidion on the other wiki. 12:14, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Please visit my page sir goldvane please check out the page called " Peace to Pirates And Co " and tell the other members of the court about it. 22:50, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Senetor Peace Hey Congrats on the big 12k edits!!! Matthew DarkskullTalk Hey Uh My Old Account my Cousin was using got Banned, um i was wondering if u could help ~ Matt Hardy V.1 Fan Well i cant I am afraid another person will read it and bann this profile(mine) V.1 02:46, October 28, 2010 (UTC)Matt Hardy V.1 fan Yes I made the account for ME!!! but my cousin took it and edited everything while i was at school and now i cant do anything with it!!! Um ya But why, not let Slappy on it? i barley know him? Hey the Suvey for admin or something i have a better version that is not messy Here Matthew DarkskullTalk How do i Make something similar to this? ??? Creates itself? What do u mean? Why? Why do you dislike me so much? What have I ever done to make you not like me? Warhawk1 12:25, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Ohhhh my bad Sorry, it just kinda seemed like we were at odds for a while, I voted 10 for you and idk why ppl voted 1. I actually wish we could leave behind the callin names thing and be friends eh? Warhawk1 22:21, October 29, 2010 (UTC) The Original Court Thank u for putting yer desired Piece of 8 on the page! The Original Court No i dont mind u put u and Duchess being Lords of 1 Sea lol that was my bad, THX for the edit! theme im WORKING on the theme. i will take opinions when im DONE!!! sorry, im in kind of a cranky mood.... 23:55, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Help with Jimmy Whitescar Hi, i'm the creator of the Jimmy Whitescar page (he is my pirate in the game) and i saw waht you said when I asked how to post a picture. i tried to create an account so i could, but it said they were unable to register me at the time. Please help! Hi, CaptainGoldvane2, I've been looking at the wiki activity and i've noticed that you've been editing a lot of pages relating to the Rogue Thieves Guild. I'm OK with that, but i want to tell you a couple things. First of all, please no deleting. adding is OK, but you've deleted some things i want to stay. Also, you Created a page for the Rogue Thieves when there already was one, created by the Guildmaster himself - i know because i go to school with him. Thanks! V.1 That V.1 is my Cousin not Slappy Captain Jim Logan 23:34, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Captain Jim Logan Pirate Lord of the Original Brethren Court Did ye? Have anything to do with the Rise and fall Of Johnny Goldtimbers? THanks THanks for taking my suggestion on the Trilogy. I have a few details: THe Mask was created centuries ago, by Poesideon himself. When he vanished, the mask flew into the ocean and was lost forever. Later, the EITC found the mask and transported it to Port Royal by ship. Richard stopped the ship and found the mask on it. THen, Dr. Skull goes after Rich and vows to find the mask at all costs. Chapter 9 I have a small idea for when Dr. Skull meets Richard. He says something sort of creepy to you and your crew then there you here voices repeating it around the room. Then Skull says "Thats an echo, gentlemen. Just a little something we have in Congrejos. Little parlor trick, dont worry." our little problem rosetta is fine kitty was in a relationship with a brigade member named captain swash jail kitty for making death threats and talk to swash he might know more about her. Ok It's no new news to you that I created the 5th Brethren Court, which happens to be an alliance of the strongest pirate leaders in the Caribbean, thus it is plausible that the founder of such an organization would be Public Enemy No. 1. And I didn't make this up, someone had told me they would hunt me and everywhere I went about 5 or so goons from that guild followed me, trying to corner me and take me alive. And besides, it's not putting you in a story, being "Most Wanted" by your enemy is a good thing for a fearless pirate, it makes his name more well known. And why wouldn't you be? You are a pirate lord in the 5th Brethren Court after all. I'm not making this stuff up man we are going to get hunted down so best stick together. And why take the bounty off? You are taking all the fun out of it. ~ Jack Swordmenace, GM United Pirate Army, King of the 5th Brethren Court May i? kinda copy/replicate yer Blog about the stories enter chance to win? that seems really fun and kool! May i copy/replicate it once it is over? it seems really fun! Captain Jim Logan 21:31, December 5, 2010 (UTC) my story hi, on that page where stories could win could you look at the one i made on francis salazar bluehawk. just search francis bluehawk the page is the one that showes me in ghost form and brigade soldiers dancing at the top. Response KK!:) Captain Jim Logan 13:22, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Thx for the resonse but id rather u do the Bio again, i like the bio more and the undead was an accident Captain Jim Logan 21:57, December 6, 2010 (UTC) And um about yer Response, um yers ends the 12/14 Right? how bout i make a blog SIMILAR to yours! and i do some X-mas theme to aviod confusion! Captain Jim Logan 23:22, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Please respond Well it may be tought but i think, i MIGHT be able to pull something out. MAYBE well just have to see wat happens. Captain Jim Logan 00:53, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Mate Yer Blog about the movies, aye i heard an interview with the writers saying they have scripts ready for 8 movies!:) ISNT THAT GREAT?! Captain Jim Logan 02:30, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Um I HEARD it in an interview about 3 - 4 days after the 3rd movie came out uh idk they just said "We hope to get all our scripts into movies before all the actors retire(or something on the lines of that)" then the asker person said " What do u mean"? then they said " Well we have eight scripts ready, we were hoping for at least ten but (the old director whos name i always forget) said NO so we are down to our original eight" Thats what i remember, but keep in mind, this was almost FOUR YEARS AGO Captain Jim Logan 02:48, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Possible Chat Removal WHAT?! Chat removal from potco? They cannot do that to the game? Everything in the game is based on communicating with other players. Anyways, is this email sent to all Disney users? Nate Raidhawk 02:49, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Scared/Shaken (Me too) I just checked my inbox and found this email. Now I am honestly not sure whether they are removing chat from game so now I'm kind of fearing that they will... Nate Raidhawk 02:54, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Response: Request for Admisionship Ok:) Captain Jim Logan 02:12, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Attention Please visit Order of Lophiiformes page and see the attention paragraph. Order of the Lophiiformes 23:36, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Guilding Ur Lower Guy Richard, tomorrow I will put guild code up, I can't do it right now bc I disconnected, and I cant get back on. Nate Raidhawk 03:46, December 11, 2010 (UTC) The Life, Lies and Tragedies of Jack Shipsteel 1-... Please don't change the categories... the ETC member is on there because he is in the guild. This was taking from the guild page because I thought you all would enjoy them. That category was to give proper credit. So please stop! 01:34, December 13, 2010 (UTC) You are right about the Pirate Category. It is not my pirate nor my stories, they are a fellow guild member's stories; which is why I put the ETC category. Thank you for the Pirate Category removal... I don't know what I was thinking when I added them. 02:39, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Flooded Harbor Check this out please. and if you can, please be a host.Bator.hos 03:16, December 13, 2010 (UTC) The Goldvane Trilogy I got a suggestion for the trilogy! Richard finds a skull amulet that appears to destroy anything at the sight of it. Later, a bounty hunter named Achaelos is hired by Jolly Roger to find both the amulet and Richard alive. Order of the Lophiiformes 03:25, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Uniforms About the uniforms, we will keep the shirt and the white pants that i wear; not those celtic pants things. Although maybe we will switch coats but in april the admirals coat is really nice cant wait till it comes out. look at it this way. its a new system. if you do a minor thing, you get one of three strikes, instead of a huge thing getting a single waning. no time to chat! 13:21, December 13, 2010 (UTC) PWAW you really need to check it. we are waiting on your approval for YOUR Bur Nom. uh Sure go ahead and change it. Order of the Lophiiformes 23:20, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Anglersam Jellysting Hey, i made a new possible villian for the trilogy. He is Anglersam Jellysting. He could first be mentioned in maybe chapter 10 or 9. Then be a villian in 11, or later. Anglersam was first a jellyfish that lived with his family in the caribbean, but then Jolly Roger cursed him, causing him to have human shape. But he is still 95 % water and 5 percent human. He has no heart or intestines, and can give out bad venom by touching the victim. I know i already gave you like 4 suggestions, but i just think it would be cool. Order of the Lophiiformes 23:57, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Can i join live sharp shooters william daggerhawk ill be on around six thirty kk? will daggerhawk im there now will daggerhawk Yes yes, i am enjoying the trilogy. I am anxious for chapter 10, since all 3 villians were from my suggestion. Order of the Lophiiformes 01:44, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Sorry man! Sorry, my guildmaster told me to infiltrate the guild, I didn't want to but I am third in command and it's my duty to remain loyal.Bator.hos 04:01, December 17, 2010 (UTC) hey can u change it to Matthew Darkskull's Ranks New wiki I know you have visited now please EDIT IT! lol! Captain Jim Logan 01:05, December 19, 2010 (UTC)/Star_Wars_Clone_Wars_Adventures_Players_Wiki Idea for last chapter in Goldvane trilogy I got an idea for the last chapter: BlackBeard and Foulberto Smasho. Blackbeard finds a wanted Richard Goldvane poster that awards 100,000,000 gold pieces. Then, Foulberto finds the same thing. So, both set out to find Rich. To escape from the two, Richard faces Zombies, Cockroaches, ghosts, Mermaids, Jolly Roger, and the EITC. The Sea Jelly 03:38, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Fixing page - test ﻿ 03:46, December 19, 2010 (UTC) You are already an Admin And its ok if you dont like it. Captain Jim Logan 15:35, December 19, 2010 (UTC) New Blog/Contest I changed a little bit First i made it so you can have three stories, i also added Drama to the catagories and i extended the date. Post your stories now Captain Jim Logan 23:12, December 19, 2010 (UTC)